


put that body on me

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Romance, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: as they kissed in the corner of the woolpack, for the first time in what felt like weeks, aaron just wanted - he wanted robert, he wanted robert's hands on his body and his lips against his own and it felt so good to just want.coda to the january 23rd episode.





	

The kiss was short, and sweet, and full of everything they didn’t have the words for. That was always the thing with them, they often found it hard to find the right words to express how they really felt - but they always made up for that with the physical. It was the one thing they’d always been good at, through the affair, through hating each other, all through finding their way back together.

Their faces were still close when they broke apart, Aaron able to feel Robert’s breath against his face. Tonight was the first time he’d really believed that Robert had no intention of leaving, that he was in it for the long haul.

God, Aaron _wanted_ him.

For the first time in what felt like _weeks_ (because their problems were so much bigger than just this week, if he was being completely honest) Aaron just _wanted_ , he _wanted_ Robert, he wanted his fiancé, he _wanted_ that unbreakable physical connection they’d had from day one.

He could practically _feel_ the want rolling off Robert in waves, knowing he was thinking the same.

It felt good just to **want**.

Aaron couldn’t hold back any longer, and he moved to kiss Robert again, his hands on Robert’s thighs. It started soft and sweet, just like their first kiss of the evening, and as Aaron tilted his head slightly, it became so much more.

His grip on Robert’s thigh tightened as they continued to kiss, Robert’s warm hand covering one of his own. Robert had always had such a strong physical presence - he walked tall, as if he owned the place, an unmistakeable air of confidence and cockiness following him everywhere he went.

Aaron _loved_ that.

God, did he love that about Robert. Victoria had been right, really - Aaron could never be with someone normal, a Mr Average. He’d tried it with Ed, and his ex-boyfriend had been nothing but kind, and sweet, all gentle touches and loving words, and by the end, it had bored Aaron to tears.

This, this on the other hand, was never going to get boring.

He couldn’t imagine the physical aspect of their relationship ever getting boring, ever not being like this, messy, and passionate, and all consuming.

The whimper that left Robert’s mouth as Aaron moved, straddling Robert’s waist, only spurred Aaron on. Robert looked momentarily shocked at Aaron’s boldness, Aaron’s willingness to be so open right there and then, in the Woolpack, with his mum and Cain in the other room.

Aaron broke their kiss for a second, trying to get comfortable on the narrow bench, his thighs either side of Robert’s. Robert’s face was flushed, his lips wet and red, his blonde hair askew, and Aaron just wanted to _devour_ him.

Running a hand through Robert’s hair, Aaron reconnected their lips, brushing his tongue across Robert’s willing mouth. There was something about being alone in the Woolpack, a place that is usually full of their friends, and family, and people who made Aaron so jealous, something that was making having Robert here, at his mercy and under his hands, so incredibly sexy.

Rolling his hips, Aaron ground down against Robert’s crotch, smirking at the broken moan that escaped Robert’s lips at his action.

“I love you.” Robert gasped against his lips, his hands bunching up Aaron’s jumper at the waist, his fingers tracing patterns across Aaron’s skin.

Aaron was almost taken aback at the emotion in Robert’s voice, the raw honesty. He pulled back slightly, so he could look at Robert properly, shocked at the tears in his fiancé’s eyes, the sorrowful expression on his face.

“You alright?” Aaron brushed a thumb across his cheekbone, his touch gentle. Robert rarely had his emotions on display like this, rarely let anyone see him so vulnerable - it was something he was trying to get better at, but even Aaron rarely saw this side of his fiancé.

“I’m sorry. If I ever made you felt like you weren’t enough, I’m sorry.” Robert’s grip on his waist was tight, his dinners digging into Aaron’s skin uncomfortably.

They hadn’t really talked about their fight, not properly. Talking about it would mean both of them acknowledging the hurtful worlds and the insults they’d thrown at each other, and after the weekend they’d put down, having to sit down and talk all of it through sounded like the closest they could get to _hell_.

“I love you.” Aaron responded, his tone sincere. Brushing a thumb across Robert’s bottom lip, he leaned in and kissed him softly. “I love you.” He repeated. “Lets forget about everything else for a while, okay?”

Robert nodded, pulling Aaron impossibly closer.

 _Maybe_ it wasn’t the healthiest way to deal with their problems, _maybe_ it wasn’t the right way to fix the cracks they’d put in their relationship Thursday night, but _maybe_ Aaron didn’t really care.

The physical was the one thing they’d always gotten right, and as he pressed his lips against Robert’s again, as he pushed his tongue into Robert’s mouth, and tugged at the short blonde hair at the back of his neck, as he ground his hips down into his fiancé’s, Aaron didn’t want to talk.

He just **wanted**. He wanted Robert, he wanted to feel _good_ , he wanted to feel close to him again, wanted his hands all over his body, wanted Robert’s lips on his.

And Robert always gave Aaron everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> a mostly pointless coda to the january 23rd episode, but i hope you enjoyed it all the same. it's one of my favourite aaron/robert scenes of late!


End file.
